Underneath My Barrier
by Himee-KamiSama
Summary: Mikan is the daughter of the Yukihira Household. Born under a such wealthy household she has no real friends. In school she is known as the "Ice Queen" of Alice Academy. She finally meets her childhood friends but will she forgive them what she did and let them slowly melt her barrier or will she treat them with hatred? (sorry summary sucks) (T for language)
1. Ice-Queen

_Darkness. All around me is darkness. Up and down, left and right. How am I suppose to get out? I kept on running convincing myself that if I do I will surely find light. Am I even going the right way? Maybe I'm running away from the light? Maybe I'm going right way? I don't know..._

_Ah! There it is a light! I ran faster, faster and faster..._

_"MIKAN!" I hear my name being called from the direction of the light. I kept on running, then I tripped. The light disappears._

_"You know what? I only friends with Mikan-chan because she gives me also of presents!"_

_"Same here! My momma says that I am a good kid being friends with Mikan-chan."_

_"I actually don't really like her you know? The only part I like is that she is rich!"_

_"Same here! haha"_

_Because she's rich... those words echo in the darkness. I crouch down and cover my ears. Don't let that bother you YUKIHIRA MIKAN! You are a YUKIHIRA! BE STRONG! I'm convincing myself again... I uncover my ears slowly._

_"It's her!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Demon!" _

_"She doesn't deserve to be alive!"_

_I cover my ears and shut my eyes. "NO! I AM NOT A MONSTER! NO... I am not!" I shouted into the darkness._

"Ojou-sama?"

* * *

My eyes shot open. I sat up straight on my bed. I panted, my forehead was dripping sweat like crazy, I had that nightmare...again. I looked at Shiro, my bulter of the same age who had been with me since when I was age 3.

"Is it that again?" Shiro asked worried. I nodded.

"Yeah...it just doesn't stop. Can I have my tea please?" I responded back while getting off the gigantic bed of mine.

"Yes, my lady." responded Shiro as he proceeded to pour me my morning tea.

I took a sip and immediately felt refreshed. Yes there is nothing in this world better than some tea. When Shiro left, I undressed my pajamas and wore my school uniform. Yes unfortunately, summer break is already over and we have to return to the academy. The academy I hate the most. Yes. Alice Academy.

Calling that school a prison would be an understatement. Sure it's an elite school for the elites but, that school treats us like prisoners. We aren't allowed outside the school gates during the school year, not even winter break. You are only allowed back after you graduate, or every summer IF you have the top grades. The reason why? Because we all have this thing called an alice. It's a special and unique ability that we all possess at this academy while some only possess one other could posses more than 1 although it's quite unusual. So what kind of alice do I have? I have the Nullification and Ice Alice and Shiro? He has the barrier and mind controlling alice that allows him to control you as long as you are within eye distance.

Well me going back to school onlys means one thing of course, I along with Shiro maintain the top grades for boy and girl in our school. I guess the school was kind enough to choose the top boy and girl. That doesn't really change the fact that school is basically prison. Leaving isn't allowed at any cost. Christmas? Ha, they had a party for that. New Years? You get cards from parents, meeting them? No way. Death of Relative? Who cares, still can't go out. This is the reason why I must maintain the top grade, not that it's hard or anything, in fact for a person like me, it's quite easy, so it's no problem at all. The situation is the same with Shiro, top grades? For him, it's a piece of cake.

* * *

Me and Shiro arrive at the damned academy from our summer break which is only 2 weeks long, why? Because the school apparently thought that since you can't go anywhere why not extend the damn school year? Two weeks? Apparently that's more than enough for them.

Well anyways, Shiro opened the limousine door for me and I stepped out already in a bad mood. The gates open for us to get in and as it opens everyone stares at us and I can hear them all mutter to each other:

"It's the Ice-Queen... ah she's finally back huh?" I don't really give that much thought and just walked to my home room. Again. Everyone stares and whispers. I walked to the back table where I always sit, and there sat another boy.

I stood in front of that boy. "Hey, move." I said with a blank expression. If he knows me he should move without a second word coming from my mouth.

That boy just looks up at me with a smirk. "And what if I don't want to?" he said back casually.

"tsk! If you don't want to you say?" I said irritated but surprised that someone actually dares to speak to me. When he said that everyone in the class started muttering about how he is brave to speak back to me. I sighed and thought that it probably won't bother me if Shiro is the one who sits next to him instead of me. Too bad my train of thoughts were interrupted.

"YO NATSUME! GUESS WHAT?" A cheerful voice called out as he started running towards our table. Oh yeah that dude must be Natsume.

"Wataru. I'm sitting here from now on." hat boy Natsume said to the cheerful called Wataru. Natsume looked at me with his red and sharp eyes that any normal person would of been frightened.

"Do whatever you like." I said pulling Shiro into the seat beside Natsume. That shit gets on my nerves and I don;t think I can survive the year sitting next to him. Shiro smiled immediately knowing my reason.

"Yes milady. " He said sitting down next to Natsume. I sat down next to Shiro. I crossed my arms and put my right leg over the left. I felt my face form into an annoyed expression as my classmates all stared at our table of 3. I glared at them and they immediately turned around.

Our homeroom teacher walked into the classroom with a huge smile plastered across his face as she threw up his hands and said loudly.

"Good Mornin' class! Welcome back to class students and welcome back to school Miss Yukihira and Mr Renji it's nice to see you guys back, we missed you so much! Anyways over the break I have decided to change the seating order. But because I am nice I am allowing you and are table of 3 stay together but the order of you guys will be randomly chosen!" He took out a box. "Now every table on the left side of the classroom! The one sitting on the left will be..." He stuck his hands in the box and pulled out a piece of paper. "On the right side! The Middle person will be sitting...ah you guys can sty where you are and the people sitting on the right side will sitting on the left side!" He paused then looked at the right side of the classroom, which is my side by the way. He put the papers back into the box and said. "Everyone on the left side of the table...will be staying where you are now." So Natsume doesn't have to move. Lets hope I don't have to move either. "Everyone sitting on the Middle...will switch with people on the right!" My eyes widen. Fuck.

Me and Shiro switched seats. I am now in between Natsume and Shiro and in front of me is Natsume's friend Wataru. Ah fuck, this can't get any worst. I signed out loud. Beside me I heard Natsume scuff.

I growled "What Natsume?"

He smirked "Take care of me from now on, Miss Yukihira" I ignored him. Completely.

* * *

Lunch time came and me being a special star and Shiro being a 3 star got our fancy lunch from the cafeteria and ate at our usual table. Just as I started to eat Wataru set his tray across the table from me. Looking at his lunch I can tell that he is a 3 star like Shiro. I looked up at him from my food and stared at him.

" So what brings you here?" I said picking up my tea to take a drink.

"Ne. By any chance...could you be...my first love?" He questioned. I almost choked on the tea I was drinking. What the hell? First Love?

"Who knows? I just met you today." I said setting my tea down.

"Ah then there is no way then. I don't think she would be like an icicle. But you guys really look-alike! You should be glad because she is the most beautiful person I know." Wataru said in awe. Most likely his in wonderland right now. I didn't think much about it, I mean there could be a lot of people who look like me so who knows.

"Ojou-sama, I think-" Shiro said halfway before he got interrupted by Natsume.

"Ya Wataru, what are you doing here?" He said as he walked towards us with his hands stuck in his pocket.

"Yo Natsume! I was just thinking doesn't Yukihira remind you of Yuu-chan?" Wataru said with a smile on his face.

"Nevermind... I shall tell you later." Shiro whispered in my ear. Yuu-chan? That name sounds oddly familiar. Where did I hear it before?

"Yukihira? And Yuu, that idiot? Ha. There is no way Wataru. Do you remember that smile that was always plastered on her face? Compared to Snow-Queen there is no way." Natsume responded to Wataru.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not smiling all the time and being cold." I said annoyed. "Lets go Shiro."

After me and Shiro left the cafeteria, I asked him about what he was going to tell me."

"Ojou-sama, you might have forgotten about this but Mr. Natsume and could be your childhood friend." Shiro said with a serious face on. My eyes darkened.

"Natsume...Hyuuga...Wataru...Renoski..."

* * *

**Hello~ **

**Thanks for reading my story and in this chapter I have mentioned that Mikan has a Ice Alice. You guys are probably asking me "What? Wasn't that Nobara's alice?" Well it is and I'll reveal why Mikan has the same alice as Nobara in the other chapters later on! And please review and tell me what you think about it so far!**


	2. Mikan Yukihira? Mikan Sakura?

Crap! It really was them. Why hadn't I notice? That cocky attitude of Natsume and that baby-faced Wataru with a cheerful face 24/7. Why didn't I notice? Crap I should have just moved seats instead of arguing with them...but too late that doesn't matter anymore. I won't let my guard down. No I won't...especially not after what they did. I turn my attention back to Shiro.

"That's the past...it doesn't matter anymore Shiro." I said walking to my class early. Yes. It doesn't matter...it doesn't matter and it will never matter anymore...why because I am not that same Mikan Yukihira anymore.

"My lady, I have to run some errands so you go ahead to class, I'll be right there." Shiro said before we got to the staircase leading to my history class.

So like he said I went ahead to class. When I got in it seems like I wasn't the first one there. Inside the classroom there sat a girl with short black hair. I walked into the classroom and chose a seat in the back which is where I always sit and coincidently that girl sat in front of me. I didn't pay much attention towards her except that fact that she didn't seem to be nervous around me. After all I don't get many people who act that way around me anymore.

Suddenly that girl turned around to face me. I noticed that her eyes were a incredibly pretty shade of purple and then I realized that she was Hotaru Imai. The genius girl who has the invention alice. The second girl who was known as the Ice-Queen because of her lack of interest in people and her cold attitude and sharp tongue.

"Hey...I think we would be great friends don't you think?" She said with a small smile.

"Friends? Me...and you?" I said surprised but I showed no emotion in my dull voice.

"Yes, you and I. The two known Ice-queens. What would people said if they saw us together? I think it might be interesting." She replied. I thought about it.

"interesting? Ah yes, it would be quite be interesting. Sure let's be friends." I said with the same small smile on my face as hers. Then she moved to sit next to me.

She carried a small bowl of seafood. I was amused. She was quite interesting and I've decided that we will become friends but not close friends. I don't trust people easily. But maybe...just maybe that could change...

After that we held small conversations and I realized that we have a lot in common and judging by the type of person Hotaru is, I don't think she would put up the bother to friend someone for their social status. Why bother? She gets enough recognitions from her famous inventions and plus... that girl may like money but she gets plenty from her robots.

Just before class started Shiro came in. He apologised for being late and when he saw Hotaru I could tell that he is surprisedl and worried about what would happen, but I reassured him. Then just like that the class period ended and before we all left our teacher noted us about an upcoming Alice Festival. Ah it's that time of the year huh?

* * *

I went ahead to my special ability class while Shiro went to his dangerous Ability to do dirty work for the academy. Yes this academy uses us students to do their dirty work. Why do you want Shiro? In case you didn't know Shiro's barrier Alice is pretty damn useful when it comes to weapon using. Not only does the barrier Shiro setup repeal Alices it also repels guns and mundane weapons. Even though I have an Ice Alice I'm not in the Dangerous Ability Class. But that's only because I have to keep it hidden and I know that if they found out, I would have to transfer ability classes. I honestly can't believe they didn't find out, but it's not like I care, I'm fine with being in the Special Ability class. That class basically does nothing everyday without our teacher who has the time travel Alice and is always stuck in the past or future.

Today I went outside to the woods nearby the school. I found my favorite sakura and tree and decided to take a nap. I climbed up to one of its branches and decided that i would take a nap there. After all I can't afford some random kid finding the Ice-Queen sleeping under and tree defenceless can I?

As the blossoms slowly fall I slowly feel tired and finally I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Natsume's pov~**

Ah dammit frickin persona is after me again, after I've used up that much Alice I'm tired and can't use any more for the time being. I slowly ran towards the forest and hid behind a bush.

"Natsume!" Called persona as he slowly walked pass. "I know you are here somewhere, you better come out now!" Ha that bastard there is no way I'm coming out. When he disappeared I let out a sigh of relief. I decided to take a short walk before going back to class. I went towards the huge sakura tree that resided at the middle of the forest on top of the hill.

I was about to sit down under the tree and take a short rest but I heard the tree's leaves move above me and there wasn't any wind today so I looked up and there I saw... Yukihira Mikan? What the heck was she doing up there? Wait is she asleep? Before I could take action about if I should wake her p or not she turned and slipped off that branch she was on and fell...right into my arms.

"Ah...thank you for catching me." she said turning her head towards me. "Na...Natsume?!" She said surprised and her face turn a shade of red.

"Awe are you blushing?" I said teasing her, I don't know why but I find her cute defenseless.

"Wha...What are you talking about? Put me down now!" She commanded blushing even more.

I laughed. "Hahaha what if I don't want to?" I said spinning her around while she was in my arms princess-style.

"Ahh! P...P..PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

"So the Ice-Queen is scared of this?" Now I was amused, I had found our school's Ice-Queen's weakness. I laughed and spun her around even more. I felt her head rest against my shoulder and she hugged me tighter. Well actually she didn't really "rest" her head against me its more like she's hiding her face. I stopped and set her down.

"Haha sorry I got carried away."

"Hmpt. Natsume you jerk!" she , the ice queen Mikan Yukihira actually pouted? She seems to realised what she did and blushed again. Then she turned around and ran away.

Crap...I just thought that she was cute just then. There must be something wrong with me. Wait...could she actually be Mikan Sakura from my childhood? That girl...oh MY GOODNESS! How could I forget! Mikan Yukihira is and has always been that Mikan Sakura!

FLASHBACK~

_"Mikan?" I said to the girl who's back was facing me."So your the daughter of the Yukihira household?" I asked surprised that after 6 months of us meeting and always playing together she never told me. Of course as the 5-year-old I didn't really care if she was rich or not... I'm just kinda hurt that she never bothered to tell Wataru and I. _

_"Hey, isn't that the daughter of the Yukihira Household? Ah she's with a different kid again! Poor child being so rich she must be lied to a lot huh?" A woman who passed by said to the other woman._

_"Poor girl, I heard that adults around her let their own children get close to her for her wealth. Poor girl...Poor poor girl." The other lady said back sighing._

_Oh so that's why she never told us...I feel bad for her, but that's okay Wataru and I aren't like that!_

_"Ne Natsume...I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth...I was afraid that you wouldn't like me because I am Mikan anymore and that you would like me because I am a Yukihira...you won't do that too me right?" She said finally turning around. I saw tears spilling down her cheeks._

_"Of course I won't! Wataru won't either!" I said loudly._

_"Yeah Mi-chan, we will always be your real best friends and we will always play with you!" Wataru added._

_"Thanks! You guys are the best!" Mikan said finally smiled._

_A week later as me and Wataru went to find Mikan after school she suddenly turned ice-cold and had this hateful expression on her face._

_"Mikan? What wrong?" Wataru asked her worried because she usually would happily invite us in, but today...she seemed to be glaring at us._

_"WATARU AND NATSUME YOU GUYS ARE LIARS! YOU GUYS SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T FAKE BEING MY FRIEND BUT YOU LIED! WHY? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE DIFFERENT FROM THE REST! I HATE YOU GUYS BOTH!" she screamed at us while she was crying._

_I was so confused and I can tell Wataru was too._

_"W..Wait calm down Mi-chan! We didn't lie we honestly are your friends!" Wataru explained but before he could ask her what happened and why she thought that she ran back into her mansion. _

_The next day at school, Mikan didn't show up and I ended up getting information that some cgirls were apparently jealous of her relationship with us and decided to ruin it by convincing her that me and Wataru told them that we didn't like her. I was super mad, if I knew who those girls were I would literally use my Alice and burn them into crisps. _

_After school I told Wataru the reason why Mikan was mad and we agreed to go to her house and explain it to her, but before when we got there the housemaid told us that we transferred to an academy called Alice Academy and that they don't allow elementary schoolers out until either graduation or high school if they qualify. I figured that we would never see her again._

Alice...Academy. Of course why didn't I realise this earlier? This was the academy that housemaid told us about! I can;t believe we finally meet after all these years at this school and surprisingly she completely changed. I have to tell Wataru about this!

"Hyuuga-san." I turned around to see the voice that called out my name. It was the butler that's always with Mikan, what did he want from me?

"What" I replied coldly, okay that's a habit.

"I need you to stay away with Mikan Ojou-sama." He said giving me a sweet fake smile.


End file.
